


Don’t Cry, Knight Of Blood

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Feels, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Karkat is miserable and needs love from the other trolls of Alternia((Im still Homestuck Trash and Karkat is my zodiac troll. Plus Dancestors and possibly Ancestors will be alive during the time of the Descendants in this story))





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is being picked up! I edited the first two chapters and will be working on the next one once I’m caught up in some other writings

Karkat is done. He’s tired of his Dancestor, Kankri, and how he never shuts up or will demean him sometimes. He’s tired of Kankri’s matesprit, Cronus, who treats him like a wriggler and is so disrespectful. He still has a bruise from the last time they ‘spent time together’. He’s tired of being compared to his Ancestor, the Signless, and others trying to get him to live up to those expectations by making him a leader. He’s never even met the guy yet he already hates him. He’s tired of the humans, they’re too strange and he can’t get along with them since they ask so many questions and remind him of Kankri. He’s tired of all of it. He hasn’t spent time with the other descendants in quite a while now, causing concern from everyone.

Kanaya heads to the Vantas hive with Porrim, needing to know if he was okay. The Maryam Dancestor told her before that they would be the best bet for checking on Karkat, given how close they are to him. Porrim knocks on the door, her concern growing when there’s not even a grunt of response. She knocks again, more urgently. Nothing. Porrim grows impatient and just enters, Kanaya following close behind.

“Karkat? Are You Home? We Are All Quite Worried About You.” Kanaya tries to keep her voice steady. Porrim freezes. “Wait, Kan. Do+ yo+u smell that...?” Kanaya sniffs the air and gasps. “Red Blood... Karkat Where Are You?!” Both female trolls run around the hive trying to find him. Kanaya reaches a room that she hadn’t ever seen before and opens the door. She screams and starts to yell for Porrim. The Dancestor runs up to find Kanaya sobbing into her hands beside a horrifying scene.

Karkat is unconscious on the floor, with “WORTHLESS” carved on his left forearm, “FAILURE” on his right forearm, and “FREAK” carved into his chest. Each letter is still bleeding and Porrim pushes past Kanaya, grabbing a needle and thread from the cabinet beside the room. She starts to stitch up each individual letter as Kanaya cleans up the blood. Both Maryams have jade tears running down their cheeks as they focus on closing Karkat’s wounds. They hear a low grunt and a groan right after. They look up to see Karkat opening his eyes.

“S-STOP... DONT HELP ME...” His voice is quiet and weak. Kanaya lets out a strained sob and Porrim shakes her head. “No+ way am I letting yo+u die! Ho+w co+uld yo+u do+ this to+ yo+urself?!” “DONT ACT LIKE YOU CARE PORRIM...” “W-what...?” Porrim looks at him in shock as red tears stream down his face. 

“WHY DO YOU CARE, EITHER OF YOU? IM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT YOU SHOULD BE RELIEVED!” “Karkat Vantas That Is Enough!” Both trolls freeze at Kanaya’s outburst. All eyes are on the Virgo Descendent as she tries not to break down. 

“Karkat You Are So Important To Us And Every Single Troll In Alternia That Knows You. Do Not Think So Lowly Of Yourself.” He sits up and takes Kanaya’s hand, nodding. Porrim finishes closing his wounds and kisses his head. Kanaya gets him a sweater and Porrim helps him put it on.

Kanaya leaves the hive, needing to calm down and knows that he is in good hands. She runs into Gamzee, Sollux, Eridan, and Aradia, still having Karkat’s blood on her shirt. Eridan takes off his cape and wraps her in it, knowing she needs it. She nods in thanks and lets Sollux hold her.

“WhAt HaPpEnEd? Is KaRkAt OkAy?” Gamzee is immensely concerned, him and Karkat have been gravitating towards becoming matesprits lately. Kanaya sighs and tells them what she found. 

“Yes And No. He Is Alive At Least... We Found Him Unconscious And Bleeding From Wounds He Carved Into Himself... He Begged Us To Just Allow Him To Die...” Aradia is close to tears and Gamzee is hiding his face in his hair. The other descendants walk up to them all and see the sorrow on their faces. Feferi looks to Eridan and he sighs.

“Karkat is in terrible shape. He carvved wwords into his body and wwanted to die.” All eleven young trolls start to comfort each other but before anyone can aid Gamzee, he breaks away from the group. 

“Gam2ee?” The Makara looks up, revealing purple tears running down his face. There’s a collective gasp, no one ever sees Gamzee cry. Vriska tries to touch his arm and he flinches away. He shakes his head and runs off. Terezi contemplates running after him, but knows he needs his space. Nepeta looks as if she’s about to run after him but Terezi stops her.

“DON’T. G4MZ33 N33DS SP4C3. H3 N3V3R CR13S 4ND W3 4LL KNOW TH4T. JUST G1V3 H1M SP4CE.” “:33 < terezi is right... do you think he will be okay? what about karkitty? I don’t think he efurr will be...” Nepeta feels her tears being wiped away by Equius as she leans on him and Terezi both. 

Gamzee ran all the way to the Vantas Hive and knocks on the door. Porrim lets him in and tells him to be quiet, offering a tissue to wipe his tears. He accepts it silently and sees Karkat’s sleeping form on a couch. He sits beside the couch and kisses his head, petting his hair. Porrim crouches beside him and offers a sad smile as she takes his hand.

“He asked fo+r yo+u befo+re he fell asleep.” Gamzee sighs and holds Karkat’s hand in his free one. “I jUsT wIsH i CoUlD hAvE hElPeD hIm. I lOvE hIm PoRrIm.” She nods and smiles at him. “I kno+w. And I also+ kno+w that he lo+ves yo+u to+o+. Red feelings do+ as they please.” Gamzee offers a sad chuckle as all ten other descendants fill the room. Tavros pats Gamzee on the shoulder and Nepeta pushes some hair out of Karkat’s face. Equius sees Nepeta close to tears again so he rubs her shoulder. Karkat snores once and everyone laughs quietly, feeling a slight relief in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaMKAR

Karkat wakes up, stretching before noticing the snoring and that he can’t move one of his hands. He looks and sees Gamzee sleeping on the floor, the Makara having a death grip on his left hand. Karkat feels a hint of a smile grace his face as he sees the troll snoring away. He kisses the clown’s nose and gets his hand free after two minutes of struggling, heading to his fridge to grab Faygo for Gamzee and water for himself. 

Gamzee wakes up and sees that he’s alone in the room. He scrambles to stand up and looks around the room, panicking. “KaRkAt?!” “OVER HERE, FUCKASS. RELAX ALREADY HOLY SHIT.” He hands the taller troll the Faygo and sips his water. Gamzee flashes a goofy, very toothy grin and nods in thanks. His grin is then slightly clouded with a look of concern.

“WhAtS aLl Up AnD hApPeNiNg, BrO?” Karkat shakes his head. “SLIGHT HEADACHE AND IM THIRSTY, BUT OVERALL IM FINE.” His tiny grin fades and he looks at Gamzee with sad eyes. The Makara‘s smile fades completely into concern and he looks at his shorter friend.

“WhAt?” “DID YOU SEE?” Gamzee cocks his head to the side before realization hits, causing him to shake his head. “No. YoU wErE aSlEeP aNd CoVeReD wHeN i AlL uP aNd GoT hErE.” Karkat nods and sighs. He looks down at his socks, not wanting Gamzee to see the tears in his eyes. The Makara knows though, and can’t help but feel his heart pull in sympathy.

“GAMZEE IM SO SORRY.” Gamzee makes Karkat look at him and shakes his head. He wipes the red tears away with his thumbs and kisses Karkat’s forehead. 

“Im GoNnA gEt MoThErFuCkIn SeRiOuS rIgHt NoW.” Karkat nods and looks into his eyes. “I sHoUlD bE tHe OnE aPoLoGiZiNg. I dIdNt NoTiCe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN hUrTiNg. I wAs SuPpOsEd To PrOvE mYsElF aS a GoOd MaTeSpRiT bUt I aLmOsT lEt YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN dIe!” Karkat holds both of his painted cheeks in his hands and touches the tips of their noses together. 

“GAMZEE CALM DOWN.” Karkat begins to shooshpap Gamzee, but is stopped by a pair of lips pressed against his.

His eyes widen as the purple-blooded troll practically bends in half to kiss him. Karkat closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling of the slightly-chapped lips against his soft ones. The mutant-blooded troll wraps his arms around Gamzee’s neck and deepens the kiss, earning a satisfied hum from the Makara. Gamzee wraps his arms tightly around Karkat’s waist, pulling him up a bit so the nubby-horned troll is on his tip toes. Both trolls smile into the kiss and pull each other closer together, loving being in their arms. Karkat pulls away slightly and looks at Gamzee, eyes filled with red feelings.

“FUCK IT. LETS BE MATESPRITS YOU NOOKSUCKER.” Gamzee smiles and kisses Karkat again. “I wOuLd MoThErFuCkIn LoVe ThAt!” Karkat smiles as Gamzee lifts him into his arms, kissing all over his face. “Im So FlUsHeD fOr YoU.” “IM FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO, GAMZ.” Gamzee kisses Karkat’s nose and the shorter troll chuckles, pushing him off. Gamzee keeps a grip on Karkat for a moment before conceding and releasing his matesprit gently. 

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH YOU SAPPY BULGESNIFFER.” Gamzee raises an eyebrow suggestively. Karkat rolls his eyes. “IM NOT PAILING YOU RIGHT NOW.” The Makara playfully pouts. “Aw CmOn KaRbAbE~” “NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. EVER!” Gamzee lets out a bark of laughter and kisses one of Karkat’s horns, causing him to shutter. 

“ASSHOLE...” “YoU mOtHeR fUcKiN lOvE iT~”

Kanaya walks in to see the two matesprits and takes a photo of them being cuddly and cute, sending it to Nepeta so that she can make it as public as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but it’s more of a just GaMKAR centered so that the focus is them in this chapter


End file.
